


What happened to "And I'd Marry You Harry"

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?), Anger, Angst, Big angst, Elounor, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Harry Styles-centric, Harry-centric, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Narry, but not really, famous au, he really does, he'd do anything for him, hinted narry, i was feeling angsty, kinda unrequited love, made at 2 am, the truth, unrequited larry, unrequited ziam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Louis decides he'll go along with what management want and marry Eleanor.Harry is broken and doesn't understand.Niall is furious for he'd never treat Harry like that.Liam is reminded of painful memories but brings it on himself to comfort Harry and find out the shocking truth behind Louis decision.(Tags explain further)





	1. Louis Breaks the News (and the lads arent happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up at 2 am grabbed my phone wrote this and fell asleep again though I didn't get the full story down so I'll make other chapters...  
1 One Shot 3 Parts

Unbelievable. If Niall had to describe it in one word he'd say absolutely unbelievable. It's a simple word not fancy or posh in any way but that's exactly what it was when Louis got all the lads together and told them he was going to go through with it. Niall was beyond shocked, he tried reminding Louis that they were nowhere near April 1 however the pained expression he got in response proved he wasn't joking. 

He was actually going to marry that woman...

After a few moments, when the shock settled down slightly Niall's mind flew straight to one thing, or rather, person. Harry. 

Niall's head shot in Harry's direction as he saw the poor boy standing puzzled not quite understanding. 

How could Louis do this to Harry? After all they've been through, after all Niall has seen them put up with together Louis was really going to marry Elevator or whatever her name is.

Niall's heart tore apart as he saw Harry's face break into an unpleasant realization, tears started pouring out of Harry's eyes as if they had been waiting ready, his plump bottom lip started trembling uncontrollably and as Louis tried taking a step towards the broken man, Harry ran out of the room. Louis tried to follow but Niall wouldn't let him get away that easily, who did he think he was? How dare he do something like this? What was he thinking? 

Liam wasn't even going to attempt and calm Niall down instead opting to go find Harry and see if there was anything he could do to help, so almost unnoticed he slipped out the room. 

Niall glared at Louis as he tried explaining, with the whole Elton John got married and had two kids before coming out, but Niall wasn't buying it, they lived in an excepting world full of supportive people. For Christ's sake why did he have to make it so difficult for him and Harry's relationship? He honestly couldn't see what he was afraid of! What is there to be afraid of when you have Harry Styles sanding by your side walking every step of the way with you? What even was the benefit of going through with it? Coming out would get him just as much attention as getting married.

But this wasn't about the media. Niall couldn't care less about publicity. This was about Harry. How dare Louis? Niall just kept howling at the man in front of him, Louis was growing visibly distressed, he seemed ashamed and he damn well should be.

Louis just stood as Niall screamed abuse at him, but then... Then something left Niall's mouth that shouldn't have, a deep dark thought Niall had always had at the back of his mind but lord save him if he ever decided to voice it, and as soon as the venomous words slipped off his tongue the temperature in the heated room seemed to drop several degrees.

Louis features darkened instantly as a tempestuous aura started radiating off of him. 

Niall had set off a storm, he'd struck a nerve, he'd gone somewhere he may never be able to return from.

He stood rooted to the spot stunned at his own words observing Louis reaction helplessly contemplating his next move, at this point he just wanted to go find Harry and treat him the way he deserved to be treated. But now it was Louis turn to go all out, Louis saw red and started giving Niall a piece of his mind but Niall had no regrets, he meant what he said and wouldn't take it back. After a few minutes of shouting back and forth, they both fell silent. Having settled down now, Niall knew he'd said enough and nothing good would come if he stayed. 

So sparing one last glance at Louis who was staring at his feet a slight welling of tears growing in his eyes Niall strode the of the room to find Harry. Louis didn't deserve his comfort at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, was supposed to go a bit differently but it came out like this...

Liam quickly followed after Harry, frantically checking every room before reaching their private balcony. He felt the cool breeze send a chill down his spine as it entered through the open door leading outside. He made his way to lean against the door frame and gazed as Harry's gorgeous figure stood out against the glow of the city in the background. 

He carefully approached him and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. Liam's face softened when a sniffily Harry turned to face him, his eyes were puffy and his nose was red but he still looked extraordinary. 

Liam gave him a look of understanding as Harry responded with a sigh of helplessness, millions of words passing between them even without either of them opening their mouths. 

Then Harry just sort of leaned forward and allowed himself to melt into the warmth. Liam wrapped his arms around Harry tightly in his best effort to keep him grounded, to let him know it was going to be okay. Harry was by far the scariest when he was angry but it was moments like this when Liam was reminded just how young and fragile he really was. 

After a few minutes of just standing there surrounded by a blanket of acceptance and understanding, Liam decided to move them to the couch that overlooked the city at an angle where they could see everything but nobody could see them. 

Liam sat down tugging Harry to lay his head on his chest. So Harry did, laying down next to him snuggling into his side. 

Harry could hear Liam's heartbeat and felt the way his chest went up and down with every breath he took. He felt a sense of security as Liam soothingly ran his rough hands through his messy curls. 

Damp forest green eyes glistened as they were fixated on watching the glowing lights of the busy city at night and chocolate brown eyes stared as well.

Comfortable silence was broken by a sharp inhale, Liam turned to look at Harry, a concerned frown on his face but Harry just continued looking forward. A few seconds passed before Harry let out a shaky whisper, "Is this-", he started finally turning to look at Liam, "This is what it felt like- When Zayn-" he cut himself off and Liam smiled sadly. The boys never spoke of it, what happened between Liam and Zayn stayed between Liam and Zayn, Liam had made sure off that and when all the drama went down Liam just locked himself away to deal with his emotions alone, the lads had respected his wish and didn't bring it up around him. But now Harry felt like it was an acceptable time. 

"I guess it is..." 

Green eyes stared into brown eyes with a sense of inquisitiveness. They'd never been the closest members of the band but they shared a bond through their experiences, they understood and sometimes being understood is all that they needed. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shuffle at the door. 

They both turned and watched Niall step out with a frustrated sigh. Niall looked up letting his electric blue eyes fall on the scene in front of him. He rose his eyebrows at Liam before he took in the sight of Harry and felt his heart squeeze. 

"Oh, Harry..." Niall mumbled with a pout before rushing over and plumping down next to him, not hesitating to throw his arms around the other man. 

Liam watched as tears started forming in Harry's eyes again while he turned to cry on Niall's shoulder.

Niall pulled Harry in close and nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair inhaling deeply, starting to feel himself relax more after the fight. 

Liam raised his eyebrows at Niall in a questioning manner wondering what went down between him and Louis but Niall just shook his head. There is a right time and place for everything and now he just wanted to focus all his attention on Harry in his arms.

They lay there together, Harry eventually being lulled to sleep by the heat and breathing if the men either side of him, Niall's heart beating fast in his ear. 

Liam took a moment to gaze over at Niall who was playing with Harry's hair a look of deep fondness in his eyes. He sighed, "Niall," the man glared at him pulling Harry into his chest even tighter. Liam softened his voice and proceeded on, "This isn't good for you." 

He turned and looked Liam dead in the eyes with a slightly bored expression, "You think I don't know that?" His voice was barely above a whisper, "I love him. I can't help it. I care about him beyond all rationality and want him to have everything he wants no matter how much it destroys me BECAUSE I LOVE HIM. I wouldn't expect you to understand"

But what he didn't know was that Liam understood him far too personally. They talked a while longer before falling asleep and the three of them slept there that night, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away, I'll get the next chapter up soon, it was supposed to be a short story so it shouldn't take long.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp idk stay tuned to find out more! 2nd chapter is comforting Harry and 3rd is finding out Louis motives behind it. Also the writing style kinda changes with each chapter.


End file.
